


Spa Day

by James_Stryker



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Foot Fetish, Incest, Masturbation, Mother's Day, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sauna, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: Haley and Alex take their mother to a spa on Mother’s Day. Haley decides to turn up the heat in the sauna by being the only one naked and things get really steamy for the trio.





	

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon in Los Angeles, California and a great day for the women in the Dunphy household. Haley and Alex have surprised their mother Claire with a trip to Peaceful Escapes, a day spa, and the two of them are going with her while Phil and Luke are doing something for Claire on this special day. At the day spa, Claire, Haley and Alex arrived at the sauna to relax after having a facial and a full-body massage. While they were getting their massages, Haley was checking out the handsome masseur, which annoyed Alex because she was flirting with the guy and wanted to sleep with him.

“Girls, thank you for taking me out today. I was expecting going somewhere for brunch, but that will do.” Claire said as she stood in front of the door to the sauna.

“You’re welcome, mom. We needed some girl time today and to get Alex out of the house so she could keep her head out of the books.” Haley teased Alex.

“At least I’m not the one who was ogling Brad the masseur. “Oh, thanks for the massage, Brad.” A bit desperate much?” Alex asked after teasing her older sister.

“Oh, ha ha ha.” Haley mocked.

“Alright, you two. Enough fighting. This is a very special day for me and to celebrate it without you two bickering. Now, let’s just relax and enjoy this day.” Claire said.

“Fine. I’ll stop fighting with my sister. This is your day, mom. And we want to thank you for being our mother and taking good care of us.” Alex said as Claire smiled at her right before they entered the sauna.

“Ooh, wait. I forgot about something. Go in without me. I will be right back.” Haley said as she walked away from Claire and Alex.

“Ugh, please tell me that she’s not going to get her phone.” Alex said, taking her glasses off of her face.

“Trust me, she is.” Claire said as she entered the sauna with Alex. The two sat down on the bench next to each other and sighed from the feeling of the steam hitting their nude bodies that were covered by their white towels wrapped around them. The two lounged around for a while until Haley entered the sauna. Alex opened her eyes and gasped while Claire looked on in shock from the sight of seeing her oldest daughter lying down on the bench near them, completely naked.

“Haley. Haley?” Claire called.

“Yeah?” Haley answered.

“What is this and what are you doing?” Claire asked.

“I’m relaxing. I thought this is why we came here. To relax. That’s the whole point of relaxing.” Haley replied.

“Could you explain why you’re butt naked in the sauna?” Alex asked.

“Because I don’t like wearing a towel and I like to show off my body. Is that a problem to you?” Haley asked.

“Haley Gwendolyn Dunphy, you go out there and get your towel and put it on right now. You’re not at home doing God knows what you’re doing and I do not want to know.” Claire said.

“Nope. I’m not going out to go get my towel. I don’t want somebody checking out my body.” Haley said.

“Well, Brad.” Alex muttered under her breath.

“What was that?” Haley asked.

“Nothing. Mom and I are just going to keep our eyes closed and not look at you.” Alex said, sighing.

“Oh, well. You should take your towel off as well. The sauna is best naked.” Haley said as she closed her eyes and sighed and enjoyed the heat. The three of them lounged in the sauna for a while, with Alex looking over at her older sister and checking her out, biting her bottom lip from the sight of her naked body glistening with sweat. She tried to look away, but couldn’t resist the urge to keep her eyes off of her. The thought of moving over to where Haley was lying at and straddle her lap before having her way with her. The intelligent girl got up from off of the bench and walked over to Haley until she found herself staring at her trimmed pussy, then her eyes trailed up to her perfect breasts. Alex enjoyed the sight of Haley’s sweat glistening every inch of her body.

“I know you’re checking me out.” Haley said with her eyes still closed.

“Are you ready for us to give the other part of mom’s Mother’s Day gift?” Alex asked.

“Of course, I’m ready. But there’s one thing that I would like to know, are you sure about this?” Haley asked curiously. “Because I don’t want you to chicken out. Plus, it’ll change things between you, me and mom.”

“I know that, Haley.” Alex said. “Alright, let’s do it. I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

The Dunphy sisters looked over at their mother, who was still relaxing right before turning to each other and smirked before getting their mother’s attention.

“Oh, mom.” Haley called. Claire opened her eyes and looked over at Alex and Haley, with Haley pulling her baby sister in by grabbing her by her arms and pressed her lips against hers. Claire’s eyes widened in shock from the sight of her two daughters kissing each other right in front of her.

“Girls! What are you doing? Stop that!” Claire exclaimed as Haley and Alex broke the kiss.

“Why? This is the other part of your Mother’s Day gift.” Haley said as she got up from off of the bench and walked over to her mother with Alex by her side.

“And now, we’re going to give it to you.” Alex said as she sat down by her mother. Claire turned to both Haley and Alex right before she felt a pair of lips touching hers. It was her own daughter, Haley. Claire’s eyes widened as she felt Haley’s lips touching hers. The oldest Dunphy daughter didn’t deepen the kiss any further but allowed them to get used to the feeling while Alex watches, getting aroused from the sight of her older sister and her mother kissing each other. She began to moan internally as she began to play with her breasts through the soft fabric of her white towel. As the two of them were getting used to the kiss, Claire kissed Haley back, this time she deepened the kiss and moved her hand down in between her daughter’s legs and began to rub her pussy, making her moan into the kiss. Alex removed her towel and let it drop to the floor and quickly undid her mother’s towel. The intelligent daughter of Phil and Claire Dunphy took in the sight of her own mother’s naked body. Claire stuck her tongue out a bit and starts to lick Haley’s lower lip before slipping her tongue inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around her daughter’s to enjoy the taste of her.

As Claire and Haley continued their heated make-out session with each other, Alex took one of Claire’s breasts in her mouth and used her free hand to play with the other. Claire moaned into Haley’s mouth, breaking the kiss as she looked down to watch her youngest daughter worshipping her tits.

“God, Alex….” Claire moaned.

Alex looked up at Claire while swirling her tongue around her mother’s erect nipple and lightly biting on it and tugging at it with her teeth.

“God, that’s so hot Alex.” Haley grinned from watching her sister worshipping her mother’s tits. After concentrating on Claire’s breasts for a few minutes, Alex kissed her way back up to her mother’s lips and kissed her for a bit before Claire lies down on the bench.

“Let me sit on your face, mom.” Alex said.

“Alright, sweetie.” Claire said as she began to play with Alex’s breasts. “I’ve always known that your little boobies would grow nicely. And now they have.”

Alex blushed a bit from her mother’s comment about her breasts after reflecting back four years ago when she was thirteen and her mother completely embarrassed her in front of her friends at the mall, teasing her about buying a training bra because her breasts would come in nicely.

The brunette teen slowly climbed onto the bench and crawled over the top of the blonde woman while Haley spreads Claire’s legs open, getting an excellent view of her trimmed pussy. As Alex straddled Claire’s face, Claire got an excellent close-up view of her daughter’s pussy and leaned up to lick her daughter’s pussy, running her tongue up and down her slit. Haley starts planting some scorching kisses on Claire’s inner thigh for a bit, then kissed her way to her dripping wet pussy and starts to tease her for a bit by licking around her opening. Claire shuddered a bit and moaned softly as she continued to lick Alex’s pussy. Alex moaned softly and began to play with her big tits while looking down at her mother, who was getting into it, enjoying the taste of her own daughter’s pussy.

“Mmm…” Alex moaned.

Haley ran her tongue up and down Claire’s pussy, moving her hand up to the older woman’s breasts and pinched her erect nipples. Haley looked up and grinned as she watched Alex slowly grinding on her mother’s pretty face while playing with her breasts. Alex’s moans continued as Claire kept flicking her tongue against her highly sensitive clit right before taking it in her mouth and gently sucking on it. The brunette teen with blonde highlights in her hair stuck two fingers in her mouth, getting them nicely coated with her saliva and pushed them inside her mother’s moist snatch before going back to work on her clit. Alex felt her orgasm coming as she began to bounce her luscious bubble butt up and down the blonde woman’s face, feeling her tongue going in and out of her cunt. Haley added a third finger inside Claire and fingered her harder and faster, hitting her g-spot repeatedly while sucking on her clit. It was only a matter of seconds until Claire and Alex both came at the same time.

“Mom, I’m gonna cum!” Alex cried out, squirting her sweet nectar all over Claire’s face and tongue. Claire came all over Haley’s fingers right after Alex was the first one to cum. Alex pants heavily after climbing off of Claire’s face and leaned down to kiss her, tasting herself all over her mother’s lips and enjoying the sweet taste. Claire leaned up and gave Haley a seductive look, kissing her for a bit before lying her down on the bench.

“Honey, why don’t you let me and Alex eat you out at the same time?” Claire asked.

“I kinda like the sound of that.” Haley grinned. The oldest Dunphy daughter lifts her legs up, pushing them all the way back behind her head to test her flexibility, impressing both Claire and Alex. 

Alex walked over to Haley and kissed her once more while Claire nibbled on her inner thighs to tease her for a bit and rubbed her silky folds up and down with her fingertips, forcing a soft moan to escape from Haley. Alex took one of Haley’s breasts I her mouth and began to suck on it while Haley squeezed Alex’s left breast and moaned. Claire stops her teasing actions on Haley’s inner thigh and went straight to the sweet prize that was in between her luscious long legs. As Alex continued to worship her older sister’s tits, Claire ran her tongue up and down her slit and flicked her tongue against her clit, making Haley shudder and moan in delight.

“Mmmm….” Haley moaned from the feeling of her mother licking her pussy.

Alex stopped worshipping Haley’s breast and moved down in between her legs to join her mother, who was busy licking Haley’s pussy and began to lick Haley’s puckered opening.

“Oh, my God! Alex!” Haley whimpered as Alex licks her tight little ass. The brunette with blonde highlights in her hair moaned loud as Claire pushed her tongue in and out of her dripping wet hole and her baby sister using slow and cautious lick on her sweet rosebud before going to town on her. Claire wraps her lips around Haley’s sensitive love button while Haley reached down and grabbed her blonde locks, shoving her face deep into her cunt, sending Haley over the edge as she lets out a loud scream that everyone in the spa resort would hear her. Claire shoved her tongue inside Haley’s pussy to lick up her sweet cream that was leaking out of her while Alex slowed down her brutal tongue-fucking on her asshole. As Haley recovers from her intense orgasm from the mother-daughter duo’s intense oral assault, Claire had another kinky idea for them.

“Since you’ve all treated me to the spa and to pleasuring me, I want you and Alex to give me a little show. I want to watch you two eat each other out.” Claire said.

Alex looked over at Haley and gave her a seductive wink as she climbed on top of her, this time her lovely and curvaceous ass was hovering over Haley’s face and she was facing Haley’s dripping wet pussy. Claire watched as Haley and Alex began to eat each other out in the 69 position. As she watched, Claire moved her hands down to her breasts, cupping them gently and teasing her erect pink nipples with her fingertips, releasing a soft moan from her lips. Haley raised her legs up and wrapped them around Alex as the two of them explored each other orally with Alex teasing her sensitive clit with her tongue while Haley licks around her little sister’s dripping wet slit while squeezing and smacking her ass. Alex looked up and watched her mom masturbating right in front of them.

“God, you’re so wet all over, Alex.” Haley moaned, licking up the inside of Alex’s thighs and sucking her labia in her mouth, tasting her.

“You’re doing good, Alex. Just keep licking her while you finger her.” Claire said encouraging Alex and enjoying the hot show that’s going on between her daughters.

The intelligent brunette teen spits on her older sister’s core and began to play with her clit and pushed two fingers inside her and slid them in and out of her heated core. Haley moaned into Alex’s pussy while she continued to lick her pussy and squeeze her firm and tight ass, teasing her puckered opening with her fingertips and slowly stuck her finger up her ass while lashing at her clitoris with her tongue. Alex moaned out Haley’s name and looked back at her as she starts bouncing her ass up and down her face, enjoying the feeling of her fingers in her tight little ass and her tongue lashing at her clit. Claire moaned, rubbing her core harder and faster as she saw her daughter adding a third finger inside Haley and sucking on her clit as both girls trembled at the brink of pure euphoric bliss. Their orgasms arrive and their bodies trembled as Haley starts squirting all over Alex’s fingers and Alex cumming all over Haley’s face. Haley eased her fingers out of Alex’s ass right before Alex crawled off of her and turned around, slipping three of her fingers inside her mouth so she can taste herself. Alex moved over to Claire and got in between her legs while Haley moved behind her and flipped her over some, spreading her legs wide open and pressed her center against hers nice and slow as she watched her mother crouching over Alex’s face.

“Oh, God. Mmm, Alex….” Claire moaned from the feeling of Alex licking her sweet pussy lips. Haley tribbbed Alex’s pussy aggressively while watching her mother being eaten out by her and grabbed her little sister’s foot and starts to lick the tip of her toes and the bottom of her foot before taking two of her cute toes in her mouth and start sucking on them while enjoying the sight of how her mother’s pussy was being eaten by Alex.

Alex used her fingers to spread Claire’s delicate flower open and slid her tongue deep inside her and rubbed her clit while Claire took in the sight of Alex’s breasts bouncing up and down while Haley rubbed her pussy against hers. The sight of Haley tribbing Alex and the feeling of Alex tongue-fucking her was making Claire more wetter and wetter, she was dying to squirt her gushing juices all over Alex’s pretty face. It was only a matter of time until Haley was the first one to cum and Alex and Claire to be the second and third ones to cum next, with Claire squirting her juices all over Alex’s face and breasts. Once she finished her orgasm, Claire climbed off of Alex’s face and cuddled into her and Haley while they recover from their intense orgasm.

“So mom, how did you like your Mother’s Day present?” Haley asked, grabbing her mother’s towel and handing it to her.

“I loved it. Thank you girls so much.” Claire smiled, putting her towel on.

“You’re welcome.” Alex said as she put her towel on and cleaned her glasses off before stepping out of the sauna to grab Haley’s towel.


End file.
